Of Celestial Lights and Lightning Strikes
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a 'fight' and Lucy leaves to train with Laxus and Mavis on Tenrou Island. Can she stand not being able to control her magic in dangerous situations or will she revoke her right to compete in the S class trials? LALU!


**Fairyhearts: WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!  
Lia: Aren't you supposed to be studying?  
Fairyhearts: But I studied all DAY!  
Lia: I suppose I can let you off. It is a holiday after all.  
Fairyhearts: ARIGATOU!  
Lia: Doo itashimashita...  
Lucy: Anyway, Fairyhearts doesn't own this story.  
Laxus: I'm not sure if I like it yet...  
Fairyhearts: Baka... LET'S BEGIN!  
Fairy Tail: OI!**

* * *

I stood on the end of the world...and I let it burn.

I sighed and threw down my pen. Finally, finished. Levy will be happy. Trilogies are extremely hard to write.

"Hey Lucy? You done yet?"

"Finished. We can go on a job now," I called back to my partner. He walked in with a square of rice jelly on a stick in his mouth. I stood up from my chair and kissed him gently on the cheek. He pouted and crossed his arms. His pink hair fell across his obsidian eyes and his cheeks were puffed out.

"I don't give out kisses for free," I teased in a sing-song voice. I pushed my blonde hair off my face and looked up into his eyes while a goofy grin overtook his features.

"Well, I do."

He had finished his jelly and kissed me on the lips. He tasted like cinnamon and mango, my absolute favourite combination.

We had been dating in secret for three months and Natsu still didn't want to announce it to the guild. I didn't either, the thought of what Mirajane would say and do scared me.

"So, what job are we taking?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you to finish up before going to the guild to pick one," he answered, removing his hands from around my waist and going to put on his black linen top with gold trim that opened under his belt and continued down below his knees. It only had one sleeve so his red fairy tail mark was on show. He wore white, loose linen pants and black sandles. I wrapped his scarf around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on, let's go."

We walked out of my apartment and I locked the door. We walked down the path with me balancing on the edge beside the river. He held my hand to stop me from falling and we eventually reached the guild. We dropped hands and walked into the wooden hall.

"You are so dead, meatball!"

I stared at the man in front of me...meat...ball?

"Come at me bro!"

"DIE YOU FUCKING STRAWBERRY!"

"BRING IT POPSICLE!"

...oh, that. I shuffled away and let the two frenemies beat each other to a pulp (saves me having to do it later). I spotted a hint of blue in one of the many dark corners in the guild. I ran over.

"Levy! ... And Gajeel."

"L-L-Lu-chan!" the little blue haired mage squeaked.

"And I'm out," the black haired mage with WAY too many piercings stood up...and sat down again. "This is my corner, you two leave."

"Piss off, pin cushion."

He growled at me. "Fuck no, Salamader hugger."

"Am I missing something?" Levy asked. I heard her but my focus was on Gajeel.

"I can smell him on you," the iron dragon slayer smirked.

"And if I was a dragon slayer I'd smell you on pixie face."

"Since when do I get called names?"

"Since your boyfriend pissed me off," I answered, smirking.

"HE'S NOT MY B-BOYFRIEND!" Levy squealed.

"If you want to hide your relationship from me then don't go on a date to the library."

Levy blushed bright red and Gajeel cursed under his breath.

"So, how long?" I asked, sitting down beside my fellow bookworm.

"T-two weeks," she replied her face darkening by the second and her bangs covering her eyes.

"Three months," I smirked. Gajeel's jaw dropped and Levy just looked confused.

"Seriously? You and Salamander? Three MONTHS?!" Gajeel exclaimed once he'd regained his composure (but not his dignity!). Levy caught on and squealed, hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back.

We began talking about random crap and time appeared to fly by. I was telling Levy about my book when Gajeel butted into our conversation.

"Hate to burst your bubble, girls, but Edo-chick just walked by and she also smelled like Salamander."

It took me a minute to actually figure out who he was refering to. "Lisanna?!"

"Sounds like you found out."

I turned around to see a blue cat floating in mid air. His sad expression pained me but I was overjoyed. Happy had been avoiding me for months and I didn't know why.

"Natsu made me promise not to tell either of you. I knew he couldn't keep it up for long though."

Carla came over and put a hand on the other exceed's arm. Happy looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, Happy," I exclaimed. I pulled him into a hug and he began crying on my shoulder. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

He stopped crying when he got the hiccups and he pulled away from my shoulder. "I-hic-I'm sorry, Lucy. I should have told y-hic-you."

I shook my head. "Natsu's a father figure to you, it makes sense that you would do as he says," I soothed. "I'll be back in a minute."

I got up from were we had been sitting, hidden in shadows, and walked into the light. I walked over to Lisanna. I hadn't really talked with the silver haired Strauss much, just the odd 'Hello, how are you?' so she was a bit shocked when I asked for a word.

I brought her through the maze of hallways that creates the storage space until I knew we were away from eavesdroppers. It also gave me plenty of time to come up with a strategy.

"Lisanna, I wanted to ask you about...your relationship with Natsu," I stated in a serious tone. I felt bad about what I was about to do. Lisanna and I were in this together and we had to stick together but I was about to betray her trust. By lying.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," she replied, looking away.

"Natsu has been acting strange lately so I assumed he had a girl in his life and I also assumed it was you. Was I right?" I asked, forcing my face to light up and look hopeful. The take over mage giggled at my antics and nodded.

"W-we've been going out for three months. But don't tell anyone, Natsu doesn't want to yet," she said, she looked so happy and I couldn't take that away from her.

"I-I hope you guys are very happy. That's all I wanted to say."

Lisanna smiled sweetly and I left. I couldn't handle it. I ran upstairs to the master's office.

"Lucy? What brings you here?" the old man asked. Tears were poaring out of my eyes and I had a hand clamped over my mouth.

I calapsed into a ball and balled my eyes out.

"Hey, Gramps. Is everythi-"

My head snapped up when that person walked through the door. I didn't want to see him or his bubblegum hair.

"Get out," I whispered.

"But, why?"

"Go away! Don't talk to me! How could you do that to me?" I screamed. Luckily Master had closed the door and placed a sound nullifying ruin on the room.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about!" he reached a tanned hand out to me and I shrunk away.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!" I yelled, more tears pouring from my chocolate eyes.

"I-I don't understand."

"I'm breaking up with you," I stated bluntly.

"But...I thought you loved me," he announced, confused. I laughed coldly.

"Funny, so did I."

Natsu stared at me for a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you loved me too! But obviously not if you're dating Lisanna behind my back!" I screamed. Natsu was still confused. He's so clueless! Doesn't understand that cheating is wrong?!

"Natsu, can you leave please? Lucy and I need to talk," Gramps replied. I turned to him and gave him a grateful half-smile. Natsu was about to protest but thought better of it. He left the room.

"We'll continue this later," he said.

"No, we won't," I answered as he closed the door behind him. I sat down in front of Master's desk and I knew I had a cold look in my eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what, child?"

"For stopping me before I tried to kill him. I-I lose control when I'm angry. My magic does it's own thing. My spirits try to protect me from whatever made me angry even if it means killing," I explained. Master's eyes widened and he took a step back. Most people believe my magic isn't extremely strong and I let them believe that but, at my full power, I can rival even Erza.

"Sounds like you need to get this under control before you face Natsu again," Master announced calmly. I nodded. "How about you take some time off to train?"

"What are you saying?" I asked, tears began to fill in my eyes. Was I being kicked out?

"I'm not kicking you out," Master said hurriedly. "I'm just trying to protect you. I know you will regret it later if you hurt Natsu now."

I nodded, he was right. I would regret it. But what was I supposed to do? "Master? Can I go back to Tenrou Island?"

Master nodded."I was hoping you'd say that. Tenrou Island is your best bet at the moment."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Laxus and Mavis are both on that island at the present. Mavis can train you mentally and magically, you spirits can help, and Laxus physically. You will come back a mage capable of the S class trials you are entering."

I gasped. Me? S class? "Have you lost your mind?!" I shouted at Makarov.

"No, more like I've found it."

I smiled gently at him and stood up. "Thank you, Master. I-I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Now, go. The S class trials will be taking place in six months and I want you prepped at go time with all the celestial magic available in your hands."

"I won't let you down."

I left the office and walked down the stairs. I ignored the stares of people who didn't understand my situation and flashed a quick glare at Natsu.

As soon as I was outside the guild, I began running. I heard a shout behind me, it wasn't Natsu.

"Lu-chan! Wait up!"

I turned to see Levy running up behind me. She stopped and put her hands on her knees, panting for breath.

"I...want to...help...you...pack."

I was confused, how did she know?

"I did a quick spell that overrighted Master's ruins just enough for me to hear what was being said."

I didn't answer Levy but just kept walking, everyone seems to be reading my mind today. Everyone except him.

We packing together most of my clothes. I left behind anything that reminded me of him. Told Levy to burn it.

I wrote a letter.

_Dear friends,_

_I am leaving for a few months to train for the S class trials. Please understand and allow me to continue along my own path. I will return in six months. _

_Erza and Gray: Make sure Natsu doesn't do anything too stupid while I'm gone._

_Natsu: You understand that our relationship can never be the same as it was, right? Good luck in trying to find Igneel and now you have someone better suited than me. I loved you but I understand that I'm not the one for you._

_Juvia: I wish you the best of luck in pursuing Gray and if I come back and you're not together I will lock both of you in a closet until you are. _

_Levy and Gajeel: I'm trusting you two to take care of my appartment. Bon chance!_

_Cana: I have a special request for you. I want you to create a fake trail for Natsu. I know he will come after me but I want to stay away from him for a bit. _

_Mira: Best of luck in your matchmaking schemes!_

_Wendy: Take good care of everyone. You're one of the few sensible people in the guild and I want you to hold the guild together. You're the glue now, alright?_

_Lisanna: I know we were never the best of friends but I just want to say I'm rooting for you. I wish the best of luck in all of your endeavours._

_I will keep in touch with weekly letters regarding my process and I expect answers. So, until I return, farewell._

_Lucy._

I place the letter in an envelope and sealed it with wax. I place it on my desk and turned to Levy. She sniffled and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Are you really leaving?"

I nodded and hugged her.

"I have one final request, Levy. Can you make sure Natsu doesn't burn down my apartment or even spend too much time here. He's lost me but he still has Lisanna and he needs to take care of her."

She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"I-I'll try."

"Thanks. Come on, I need help getting all this downstairs."

We carried the bags outside my front door and I slipped another envelope that contained 420,000 jewels in it through the letter box for my landlady.

"You have everything?" Levy asked. I nodded and piled the bags together beside me.

"Thanks Levy-chan," I said, giving her one last hug. I took a deep breath and stood with my arms up to the sky.

"Unlock the heavens with myself as the key

My magic becomes yours, oh Star Magesty

Open the gate of travelling light

Allow me to past through the world of the stars

Celestial Portal: Tenrou Island!"

A gold magic circle appeared around my waist and under my bags and, in a flash of light, we had passed through the spirit world.

I landed on an island I had visited many years ago and sighed. I was ready for training.

"Blondie?"

I turned around and smiled at the master's grandson.

"Nice to see you again, Laxus."

* * *

**Fairyhearts: Well, yeeeaaaah.  
AD: I thought you liked NaLu?  
Fairyhearts: Can't I like NaLu and LaLu?  
Lia: Of course you can.  
Laxus: It's weird...  
Natsu: I don't get it.  
Lucy/Lisanna: That's because you're an idiot. ^_^  
Mira: Are are.  
Fairyhearts: WELL then. I think we'll end it there for today.  
AD: WAIT! You forgot the Fairy Tail Fact!  
Fairyhearts: OH YEAH! I'm doing this for this story and this story ONLY!**

_**Fairy Tail Fact: Did you know...**  
Some God Slayer spells are named after gods from different mythologies, each one akin to their element:_

_Flame God's Kagutsuchi is named after the Japanese god of fire._  
_Sky God's Boreas is named after the Greek god of the northern winds._

**Fairyhearts: Coolio.  
Lia: So...please review!  
Fairyhearts: And, if you're interested, please go to Black Talia Rose's account.  
Lia: That's me. (I am also El but I changed the name to Lia)  
Fairyhearts: Sayonara!  
Fairy Tail: Until next time!**


End file.
